russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 program schedule
As the majority TV network flagship of the young and those who refuse to grow old, Radio Philippines Network (RPN) is the most competitive broadcast network in the country and also the general entertainment station for the millennials ranging from the U.S. imports to the Filipino-made homegrown programs, with some sports programs (led by the MBA), news and public affairs, educational (Eskwela ng Bayan) and children's programs, cartoons, animes, telenovelas, movies and home shopping (TV Shop). RPN is the millennial TV network to regain its glory and also the No. 5 station in terms of ratings that has enjoyed the best of shows: the weekend broadcast of the MBA games, animes like Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh!, children's programs ranging from Barney & Friends to Sesame Street, curriculum-based educational programs under the Eskwela ng Bayan series such as Karen's World, Alikabok, Why? and Solved, favorite cartoons like The Garfield Show and Ben 10, the hottest dramas ranging from Mexican telenovelas to the local teleseryes, the hottest U.S. TV series like Riverdale, the reality game show Survivor and MacGyver, and original local programs such as Ronda 9, Newswatch, E-Extra, Kabarkada Break the Bank, Batibot, Student Canteen, Penpen de Sarapen, Happy Chie, One Sound, Wattpad Presents, Kwarta o Kahon, Boses Tinig Pinoy, Gag Kulit and Donnalyn, plus weekend movies such as Satuday Night Blockbusters and Sunday's Big Event (movies, specials and concerts). RPN also have its own falgship AM station DZKB Radyo Ronda. Schedule 'Monday-Friday' Morning *4:10 am - Station Message Sign On *4:15 am - **Mon: Newswatch Weekend (replay) (RPN News) **Tue-Fri: Newswatch (replay) (RPN News) *4:45 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (LIVE) *10 am - Eskwela ng Bayan (rerun) **Mon & Wed: Karen's World **Tue: Why? **Thurs: Solved **Fri: Alikabok *10:30 am - Barney & Friends (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *11 am - Sesame Street (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *11:30 am - Newswatch sa Tanghali (LIVE) (RPN News) Afternoon *12 nn - Student Canteen (LIVE) (in HD) *2:30 pm - TV Shop *3:30 pm - The Simpsons (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *4 pm - Batibot (in HD) *4:30 pm - Throwback TV (in HD) (Manila); Ronda 9 regional editions (LIVE) (RPN Regional) *5 pm - Lingkod Bayan (LIVE) (simulcast on all RPN and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) *5:30 pm - Legal Forum (LIVE) *5:45 pm - Du30 on Duty (in HD) Primetime *6 pm - E-Extra (LIVE) *6:30 pm - Ronda 9 (LIVE) (RPN News) (simulcast on all RPN and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) *7:30 pm - Kabarkada Break the Bank (LIVE) (in HD) *8:15 pm - Anna Fuerte (in HD) *9 pm - La Vecina (in HD) *9:30 pm - Touch Your Heart (in HD) *10 pm - **Mon: Riverdale (Tagalog dub) (in HD) **Tue: Arrow (Tagalog dub) (in HD) **Wed: Roswell, New Mexico (in HD) **Thurs: MacGyver (2016 revival) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) (one of the best American shows on RPN) **Fri: Siren (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *11 pm - One Sound (in HD) *11:30 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) (RPN News) Late Night *12 mn - **Mon: Inside the Story (in HD) **Tue: SME GO, Powered by Go Negosyo (in HD) **Wed: Tell the People (in HD) **Thurs: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (in HD) **Fri: Totoo TV (in HD) *12:30 am - TV Shop *2 am - Station Message Sign Off 'Saturday' Morning *4:25 am - Station Message Sign On *4:30 am - Newswatch (replay) (RPN News) *5 am - Kayo Naman (LIVE) *7 am - Family Rosary Crusade (in HD) *8 am - Newswatch Junior Edition (RPN News) *8:30 am - The Garfield Show (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *9 am - H2O: Mermaid Adventures (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *9:30 am - Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (in HD) *10 am - Gundam Build Divers (in HD) *10:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen (in HD) *11:30 am - Daza's Kitchen (in HD) Afternoon *12 nn - Student Canteen (LIVE) (in HD) *2:30 pm - Biyaheng Langit (in HD) *3 pm - MBA: Game 1 (LIVE) (in HD) (simulcast on all RPN and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) Primetime *5 pm - MBA: Game 2 (LIVE) (in HD) (simulcast on all RPN and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) *7 pm - Gabi ni Tinsay (in HD) *7:45 pm - Happy Chie (in HD) *8:45 pm - Wattpad Presents (in HD) *10:15 pm - Newswatch Weekend (LIVE) (RPN News) *10:45 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *12:30 am - TV Shop *2 am - Station Message Sign Off 'Sunday' Morning *4:25 am - Station Message Sign On *4:30 am - Newswatch (replay) (RPN News) *5 am - Kayo Naman (LIVE) *7 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) (in HD) *8 am - Doktor ng Bayan (in HD) *8:30 am - Noddy, Toyland Detective (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *9 am - Ben 10 (2016 TV series) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *9:30 am - Naruto Shippuden (in HD) *10 am - Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (in HD) *10:30 am - Rod Nazario's In This Corner (in HD) *11:30 am - Confectionary Pastry (in HD) Afternoon *12 nn - Kwarta o Kahon (LIVE) (in HD) *1:30 pm - Fanparty (LIVE) (in HD) *3 pm - MBA: Game 1 (LIVE) (in HD) (simulcast on all RPN and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) Primetime *5 pm - MBA: Game 2 (LIVE) (in HD) (simulcast on all RPN and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) *7 pm - That's My Date (in HD) *7:30 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (in HD) (simulcast on all RPN and Radyo Ronda stations nationwide) *8:30 pm - Gag Kulit (in HD) *9:15 pm - Donnalyn (in HD) *10:15 pm - Newswatch Weekend (LIVE) (RPN News) *10:45 pm - Sunday’s Big Event (in HD) *12:45 am - TV Shop *2 am - Station Message Sign Off :with RPN NewsBreak (from 10am, 11am, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. :during sign-on and sign-off, RPN aired the healing prayers after the sign-on notice and before the sign-off notice. 'List of RPN talents' * Ate Maya (Kakki Teodoro) of Batibot * Kuya Fidel (Abner Delina) of Batibot * Koko Kwik-Kwak of Batibot * Mykel Ong * Janeena Chan (born in April 6, 1993) * Carlo Lorenzo * Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl (lady banker and ATM of Kasama, Break the Bank) * Kelly dela Cruz * Ken Alfonso * Sophia Zionne Ferrer * Chienna Filomeno * Jazz Ocampo * Nicole Hyala * Chris Tsuper * Saida Diola * Jasmine Curtis-Smith * Carl Guevara * Nonoy Zuñiga (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * Aileen Papin (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * John Nite (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * Maureen Montagne * Seb Castro Boses Tinig Pinoy'' finalists''' * Coleen Mangabat * Mhelrose Uy * Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman * Jasmine Santos * Alex Soller * Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo * Christopher Mendoza * Ian Mendoza * Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca * Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin * Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez MBA on RPN * Mon Liboro (play-by-play, 2013-present) * Richard del Rosario (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Judah Paolo (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Clarles Tiu (play-by-play: 2017-present) * Manny Dandan (game analysis: 2013-2016, play-by-play: 2016-present) * Danny Francisco (game analysis: 2013-present) * Sev Sarmenta (game analysis: 2013-present) * Ryan Gregorio (game analysis: 2014-present) * JC Cuadrado (game analysis: 2013-present) * Alfrancis Chua (game analysis: 2013-present) * Bianca Roque (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Jessica Mendoza (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Sarah Carlos (sideline reporter: 2016-present) * Former: * Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play: 2013-2016) * Mico Halili (play-by-play: 2015-2017) * Noel Zarate (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Kenneth Duremdes (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Jong Uichico (game analyst, 2013-16) * Jason Webb (game analysis: 2014-16) * Barry Pascua (game analysis: 2013-14) * Cerah Hernandez (sideline reporter: 2013-16) 'PROGRAMMING' :'''''Student Canteen :A pioneer noontime show for the youth made for high school, college and university students! :It's 12 high noon. Welcome to your Student Canteen! :Monday to Saturday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :Student Canteen marks the much-awaited return of the noontime arena on RPN as a revival of the pioneer noontime show of all time for the youth, hosted by Aaron Agassi, Angelo Ilagan, Lance Christopher and Marlann Flores, with co-hosts, Rhen Escaño, Jaco Benin, Clara Benin, Enzo Gallegos, Kim Ilagan, Mariz Rañeses, Zandra Summer, Arie Reyes, Miguel Estenzo and Luigi D'Avola. Get ready for an exciting change in your daily lunch time habit by capturing the youth audience and geared towards the young and yuppie markets as a hit among the student viewers made by the adolescent people and students in high school, college and university, Student Canteen is a phenomenal noontime musical variety show as a unique blend of contests, fun and games, musical performances and superb hosting that provides the template for noontime entertainment, with a youthful treatment, and segments which designed and produced by the students from high school, college and university. :Batibot :Monday to Friday 4:00pm - 4:30pm :Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids. Every parent today who grew up watching Batibot with its humor, muppets, live action and original music. :Throwback TV :Monday to Friday 4:30pm - 5:00pm :Throwback TV brings back the network’s hit shows from classic files in a fun-filled, imaginative production. Mykel Ong hosts the show in a hip manner as a video jock who does the intro, comments and wrapping up of the TV reruns. Mondays and Wednesdays feature Ading Fernando's John en Marsha, one of the most successful, the longest-running and most-watched primetime comedy sitcoms in the '70s and ’80s with the late Comedy King Dolphy and the late Nida Blanca. The famous musical comedy gag show comes back in Champoy every Tuesday and Thursday as RPN-9 chart-topper, featuring the top notch talents of Subas Herrero, Tessie Tomas, Noel Trinidad, Mitch Valdez, Cherie Gil and Gary Lising. Production numbers make up Friday nights as the reruns of the longest-running musical variety show Superstar featuring Nora Aunor. :E-Extra :Your window to the entertainment news :The hottest... the latest... showbiz happening! :Monday to Friday 6:00pm - 6:30pm :E-Extra is RPN’s response for the need to provide its viewers a daily dose of entertaimment news. For the first time, a local program partners with one of the world’s leading entertainment news programs, E News, to bring you the latest in Hollywood showbiz scene. Furthermore, E-Extra covers the local and international entertainment industry and updates the latest about your favorite stars and celebrities, TV shows, movies, music and concerts and of course, everyone’s favorite, the gossip and blind items. The show uses both English and Filipino as their main language. E-Extra is anchored by an influencer, lifestyle blogger and television host Janeena Chan. :Kabarkada Break the Bank :Wanna win big in an instant? :Monday to Friday 7:30pm - 8:15pm :Kabarkada Break the Bank, the newest collaboration behind RPN and Endemol, is the newest and most interactive game show on TV, wherein viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. Created as a companion show to the global hit, Deal or No Deal, Break the Bank employs 14 suitcases containing cash prizes between one peso to over a hundred thousand pesos. Viewers can join by texting a suitcase number of their choice anytime of the day. During the show, the 'randomizer' picks a number and a lucky viewer is chosen from the lot and called on live TV. This is when the negotiation starts. But the experience does not end there. Everyday, Carlo Lorenzo is joined by the sophisticated and no-nonsense Lady Banker and her ATM (Automated Tension Machine) Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl, in dishing out exciting, unpredictable, and fun-filled episodes where lots of cash and prizes can be won by YOU -- wherever you are. :Get the Chance to win P 100,000. :To join text REG BANK (Name/age/gender/address) and send to 2929. Registration is free! To download text BANK (download number from 1-10) to 2929. Example BANK 10 and send to 2929. *P15 per download. Open to Globe, Smart, TM and Sun subscribers. :One Sound :Playing the hottest hits, the latest sounds and the top recording artists from around the world with VJ Jazz. :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm :The daily 30-minute interactive music show for the youth by offering the Top 40 and CHR music mixed with OPM to deliver the millennial sound for the young and hip, One Sound is hosted by VJ Jazz Ocampo, share her passion with the newest music as they take a glimpse of today's hottest, latest, freshest and coolest music videos for your favorite international and local artists every weekend to watch for your favorite music trends. VJ Jazz will surely fan music lovers to watch them strut their ways to the music flavors of the new generation for new music and all the hits. One Sound also interviewed and features some of the country's well-known music artists and features an album launches, release of the singles and songs, gigs and concerts. Millennial and Gen Z music lovers from all over the world can send requests, thru email, text messages or social medias as this show features today's hottest, latest, freshest and coolest favorite hits in the international and local music industry. :Penpen de Sarapen :Make way for your favorite Saturday morning children's variety show for kids. :Saturday 10:30am - 11:30am :Penpen de Sarapen is the longest-running children's musical variety show as a mix of fun and games, entertainment, and story-telling shows rolled into one, teaching Filipino kids in a good moral values. The program features kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting, and hosting. It has become a venue for children who want to hone their skills and talents and become the stars of the future. More than that, the show also trains them to be active and responsible individuals by instilling good values that they should emulate throughout their daily activities. Penpen de Sarapen is accredited by the Department of Education (DepEd), and has won various awards from award-giving bodies such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, and PMPC Star Awards for Television. Join Ken Alfonso and the rest of Penpen de Sarapen kids. :Current: :Ken Alsonso (2018-present) :Sophia Zionne Ferrer (2013-present) :Thea Novicio (2018-present) :Former: :Connie Angeles (1987-2001) :Spencer Reyes (2007, 2013-2018) :MBA :Saturday and Sunday 3:00pm - 7:00pm :Feel the excitement and adrenaline rush of fast-paced hardcourt action in the MBA! :The Metropolitan Basketball Association is on its 20th year and is definitely pushing for more excitement as it found its new home on RPN. Without a doubt, the MBA fulfills the promise of more than scream-your-lungs-out kind of games. :The better alternative of professional basketball hosts your favorite local teams: LBC Batangas Blades, Cebuana Lhuillier Gems, RCPI Negros Slashers, Pampanga Stars, The Professional Group Davao Eagles, Osaka Pangasinan Waves, Olongapo Volunteers and the Casino Cagayan de Oro Amigos. :Happy Chie :A sitcom, a gag show rolled into one as a campus comedy show! :Winner of the 2018 PMPC Star Awards for Television for Best Gag Show :Saturday 7:45pm - 8:45pm :An original local production of RPN from the pioneering success of their homegrown comedy shows on Philippine television, Happy Chie is a hilarious campus comedy show for the youth, combining the mix of a sitcom and gag show format into one about student life, a first in Philippine television. Topbilled by dancer and model-slash-actress Chienna Filomeno in her title role as a promising young lady as a college student as she tickle your funny bones, featuring sketches made by students and for students, school gags and skits, and spoofs of some popular TV, movie and radio shows as well as local and international personalities, commercial parodies, portions every now and then, and musical numbers in each episode for the adolescent viewers, bringing to life beloved characters in Philippine pop culture. The show is set in the fictional Happy University, the student-oriented gag show gained popularity for college and university students, sharing their wacky misadventures in and out of the school premises. :Wattpad Presents :Love reading stories on Wattpad as a weekly kilig movie made for TV. :Kiligin sa love stories na malapit sa puso mo dahil sa paborito niyong online stories, mula sa iyong fave online community of readers and writers! Handog sa iyo ng RPN, the official partner of Wattpad in the Philippines! :Stories you'll love. Feel kilig all over again! :Saturday 8:45pm - 10:15pm :A weekly made-for-TV movie romantic anthology based on Wattpad stories, produced by RPN in partnership with Wattpad Studios. The romantic tele-movie series is hosted by VJ Kelly dela Cruz as she delivers the intro, comments, spiels and wrapping up of the TV movies, Wattpad Presents continues to give the young and young at heart by bringing to life the characters in the weekly read love stories shared by up and coming popular titles and authors from the online site, Wattpad. One of the most popular social networks in the country and the world’s largest online storytelling and reading community of writers and readers. Wattpad is also a major player in primetime entertainment, and while the rest of the world curls up with a story before bed, people across the Philippines to watch Wattpad stories on TV. One of their most watched programs and a favorite among the millennials because they can relate so much with the stories which has received a strong following among local TV viewers. As a Saturday night TV movie, Wattpad Presents targets the young audiences, especially the millennials, by adapting some of the most popular love stories from within the Wattpad community for the small screen to be topbilled by this generation’s most promising and rising talented young stars and fresh love teams, guaranteed to make your Saturday evening a kilig experience. :Saturday Night Blockbusters :Beat the Saturday night boredom with a great millennial Hollywood movies showing on Saturday Night Blockbusters! :Saturday 10:45pm - 12:30am :Hilarious or heartwarming, thrilling or tear-jerking, watch your favorite today's hottest Hollywood blockbuster films at the privacy of your home. Get glued to your seats as you relive the millennial movies of your favorite actors and actresses every week. Be it action, adventure, suspense, drama, horror or comedy, Saturday Night Blockbusters offers the best of top-grossing millennial blockbuster movies and even star-driven hottest movies from the top Hollywood movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the U.S. entertainment industry. Catch your favorite today's hottest millennial Hollywood movies every Saturday night. :Kwarta o Kahon :Sunday 12:00nn - 1:30pm :The show with lots of prizes, money, games, fun, laughs and surprises. :Enjoy an afternoon of entertainment, fun, and prize money in the longest-running game show on Philippine TV - Kwarta o Kahon. Featuring upcoming recording artists, sponsored game portions, and the original Kwarta o Kahon game, enjoy the show's live telecast every Sunday at the Entertainment Plaza of SM City North EDSA. :It is hosted by Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper, with co-hosts Saida Diola, Gary Lim, Miguel Estenzo, Debbie Then and Cai Cortez :Fanparty :Sunday 1:30pm - 3:00pm :Bryan Termulo, Gerald Santos, Lauren Reid and Koreen Medina treat showbiz fans to a more spontaneous, interactive television party. :That's My Date :Sunday 7:00pm - 7:30pm :The weekly 30-minute dating game show in town, hosted by Aryanna Epperson, promises to be visually appealing and fun for everyone involved behind two people who falls each other. :Boses Tinig Pinoy :Sunday 7:30pm - 8:30pm :A showcase of the Filipino talent in singing, Boses Tinig Pinoy is a nationwide reality search to develop the talents of young individuals in music. As part of RPN’s massive programming for both TV and radio stations along with its technical equipment nationwide, the national singing contest for young and talented artist that will showcase the talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest. The national reality singing competition is hosted by Jasmine Curtis-Smith, the show staged by the 12 RPN 9 radio stations nationwide, all contestants and singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The show will focus on a solo contestants to produce a harmonic melody with choreography. The contest is open to a young contestants aged 15 and above, some of the students and out-of-the-school youth, who are members of a campus choir or a church choir to join the search. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. The panel of judges for the show include Nonoy Zuñiga, Aileen Papin and John Nite. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso worth of cash and valuable prizes plus a recording contract with PolyEast Records and a talent management contract with RPN Talent Agency. :Gag Kulit :Kamille gives our dose of fun and laughter with his never-ending collection of pranks, stunts, skits, magic tricks and games, any of which is sure to make you say the show's titular catchphrase "Gag Kulit." :Sunday 8:30pm - 9:15pm :It's a Candid Camera, Pinoy-style. the prankster princess Kamille Filoteo shifts to hosting a gag show for the youth that brings laughter to viewers, showcasing the wacky foreign videos, as well as funny Pinoy jokes and pranks, much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags, bloopers and hilarious practical jokes. Four hilarious segments that will surely get them LOL-ing in front of their TV sets. Foreign entertainment comes from Popcorn TV's pranks, home videos, extreme sports and other gags. Local fun includes: Versusmarysep! or the differences between male and female personal and social interactions; Kalatulaugh, interesting billboards and signage all over the streets of Manila and other territories; Balitalaga, real news with a punchline; Kantatero, with their music video parodies containing current issues; etc. Meanwhile, Kamille will also show gags from around the world via foreign videos that features cute pets, adorably babies, hidden cameras, home videos and many more. :Donnalyn :Sunday 9:15pm - 10:15pm :Every Sunday night is a pure entertainment as the Social Media Sweetheart Donnalyn Bartolome truly sizzled in her Sunday night offerings as she conquers the stage as a concert performer in her very own live solo musical variety show, redefines a weekly concert on TV with her concert performances that will prove that she is the biggest superstar of her generation. :Sunday's Big Event :Sunday 10:45m - 12:45am :Spend a cozy Sunday night at home as you watch Sunday's Big Event. Catch your favorite movies, concerts, and other specials right in your own home. A powerhouse collection of blockbuster hits starring Hollywood's film giants, award-winning films or musical extravaganzas are featured each week for your viewing pleasure. Sit back and relax as you watch for. :Often this is the turf of the major news organizations, ABS-CBN, GMA 7, IBC and PTV, which pride in big-name personalities, state-of-the-art equipment and large work teams. RPN News has made up for the lack of the given with good broadcast writing and content. With the reformat of its station and the shift to more entertainment-based shows, RPN News and Public Affairs made the change. :RPN's primetime news program in Filipino, compete against the three giants ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC had all their newscasts in the vernacular. :Ronda 9 :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:30pm :Responsible, fair and objective as RPN's primetime newscast, Ronda 9 is anchored by veteran newsman Alex Tinsay as he spice our primetime with truly hot and fresh headlines and grill them for a bias news, enabling the sensationalism and tabloid reporting to dominate its own in the highly competitive early evening news and public affairs block. Backed by the expertise of the country's best news gathering and reportage of RPN News and Public Affairs under the nation's Kabarkada network, Ronda 9 delivers the factual, fast-paced, comprehensive and biased reporting of the day’s hottest headlines and events with the help of RPN News, CNN Philippines and Radyo Ronda correspondents. Joining Tinsay in the primetime news program is an influencer, lifestyle blogger and television host Janeena Chan who will dish out and deliver the entertainment news. :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Strange brew? Coffee and news mixes so well with your daily morning Kabarkada! :Your morning source of news, traffic, weather, business, sports, entertainment, lifestyle, schools, health, music and updates in technology, gadgets, the internet blogging, gimmicks and more! :Monday to Friday 4:45am - 10:00am :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? is your source for the latest news, trends and info in technology, gadgets, internet blogging, gimmicks and more in our morning television habit, all about student life. Hosted by Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com and Vince Golangco from WhenInManila.com in a very entertaining and fun show for the youth, this wholesome, phenomenal, most famous and the most comprehensive news magazine talk show also brings you everything you need to know about current events, entertainment, lifestyle, health, schools, business, beauty, sports, relationships and music. Hannah and Vince are the most dynamic duos who power up your mornings. :NewsWatch :Winner of the 2017 KBP Golden Dove Award for Best News Program. :Monday to Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :In 1970, RPN started the first "TV Newspaper" program in the country. :Informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years. :NewsWatch remains the longest-running late-night English newscast on Philippine television and the originator of one of the country's pioneer news programs in the 70's. Anchored by long-time RPN news anchors: RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca and veteran broadcast journalist and anchorman Jay Esteban, NewsWatch has grown to become one of the most recognizable programs on Philippine TV as the gold standard in local news programs and a pioneer in the broadcast industry and has earned public trust by delivering the news without over dramatizing events or influencing opinions. NewsWatch is more than just a news program, its an institution. It provides a broad coverage of the news, delivered in a manner that is informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years, focusing on the major news events that affect the country. :Big Stories opens the newscast before the opening intro with the day's top headlines followed by other stories related to the biggest story. The latest wrap on business, financial and economy news in BizWatch plus a stocks and foreign exchange; tackle the stories of national concern and global news around the world in WorldWatch from RPN's strategic partnership with the world's leading news authority; the weather forecasting system via WeatherWatch; a dose of sports news here and around the world in SportsWatch; and catch the latest in local and international entertainment scene in StarWatch. :RPN NewsBreak :Daily :Get a quick rundown of the day's hottest stories. RPN NewsBreak delivers 2-minute top of the hour news advisories on breaking events everyday. :Legal Forum :Monday to Friday 5:45pm - 6:00pm :Legal Forum is the longest-running 15-minute public service program as an on-air discussion of legal issues, answering the questions of letter senders, as hosted by renowned lady lawyer, Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as this week's guests. :Tell the People :Wednesday 12:00mn - 12:30am :You and Mon Isberto and guests tell the people on yet another :talk-of-the-town" issue in one discussion in our longest-running public affair talk show. :Kayo Naman! :Saturday and Sunday 5:00am - 7:00am :An offbeat and unusual morning TV program, Kayo Naman mixes live campus sitcom and news magazine format, truly a first in Philippine television. The show packs current issues with lifestyle, health, entertainment, schools, sports, technology, music and more, performed live by its hosts and actors, bringing to life beloved characters in Philippine pop culture. The show is set in the fictional Kayo Naman University, with some of the quirky characters sharing their wacky misadventures in and out of the school premises. :NewsWatch Junior Edition :Saturday 8:00am - 8:30am :NewsWatch Junior Edition is a 30-minute groundbreaking morning news program targets the youth audience for kids and teens especially elementary and high school students, focusing on the latest local and international news, as well as sports, entertainment, lifestyle, weather, school and technology news. Presenting the freshest young broadcast journalists ages 13 to 19, NewsWatch Junior Edition is anchored by Kira Balinger, with some of the aspiring kid and teen reporters, :Doktor ng Bayan :Sunday 8:00am - 8:30am :Dr Edwin Bien will always be your Kabarkada physician. AWARD-WINNING PRIMETIME SHOWS (RPN's BEST) :Riverdale (Monday @ 10:00PM) :MTV Movie & TV Awards :Best Kiss (KJ Apa and Camila Mendes) :Best Musical Moment (A Night We'll Never Forget by Riverdale cast) :Scene Stealer (Madelaine Petsch) :Show of the Year :2018 Saturn Awards :Best Action-Thriller Television Series :Best Performance by a Younger Actor in a Television Series (KJ Apa/Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse) :2018 Teen Choice Awards :Choice Breakout TV Star (Vanessa Morgan) :Choice Hissy Fit (Madelaine Petsch) :Choice TV Actor (KJ Apa/Cole Sprouse) :Choice Drama TV Actress (Camila Mendes/Lili Reinhart) :Choice Drama TV Show :Choice Liplock (Cole Sprouse and Lili Reinhart) :Choice Scene Stealer (Vanessa Morgan) :Choice TV Ship (KJ Apa and Camila Mendez/Lili Reinhart and Cole Sprouse) :Choice TV Villain (Mark Consuelos) :2018 People's Choice Awards :Drama Show of 2018 :Drama TV Star of 2018 (KJ Apa) :Female TV Star of 2018 (Camila Mendes) :Male TV Star of 2018 (Cole Sprouse) :Arrow (Tuesday @ 10:00PM) :2018 Saturn Awards :Best Superhero Adaptation Television Series :2018 Teen Choice Awards :Choice TV Actor: Action (Stephen Amell) :Choice TV Actress: Action (Emily Bett Rickards) :Choice TV Ship (Stephen Arnell and Emily Bett Rickards) :Choice TV Show: Action :MacGyver (Thursdau @ 10:00PM) :More amazing and daring feats from television's most popular action-adventure hero. :2017 People's Choice Awards :Favorite New TV Drama :2017 Creative Arts Emmy Awards :Outstanding Stunt Coordination for a Drama Series, Limited Series or Movie (Jeff Wolfe) :2018 Teen Choice Awards :Choice Action TV Actor (Lucas Till) RPN theme songs *''Karen's World'' *''Solved'' *''Why?'' *''Alikabok'' *''Batibot'' - music by Louie Ocampo, lyrics by Rene O. Villanueva and sung by Batibot casts *''S.M.E. Go! (Go Negosyo)'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' - performed by Penpen de Sarapen kids *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Kwarta o Kahon'' - performed by Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper *''That's My Date'' *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' RPN VJ *Cover Photos *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap �� on Instagram: “Hi Kuya @billyjoecrawford ����” *We fall in love by chance. We stay in... - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *Ang kukulit eh ������ TroPastillas - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *With tropastillas! After all, we're all... - Ms. Pastillas Girl - Angelica Yap | Facebook *�� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *If you call someone ugly do not think... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *11214021_997344190287169_9207457654523656019_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 600 × 600 pixels) *Good evening �� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *with Leonie Jean Parojinog - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *LANDMARKS in Maragondon - YouTube *Jasmine on Instagram: “Thank you Philippine Daily Inquirer for making me a Read Along ambassadress! It is such an honor to be part of this program to encourage…” *Jasmine on Instagram: “Caption this �� | Thanks ate @annecurtissmith and @LifetimeAsia for having me on the show! Enjoyed touring Intramuros on these cool…” *Anne Curtis on Instagram: “Got to experience biking around Intramurous today onboard a Phat Bam from #BamBikes ���� #badass �� The Little Sis joined me on this episode!…” *Official Sweethearts™ on Instagram: “#AnneCurtis #AnneCurtisSmith #JasmineCurtis #JasmineCurtisSmith #JasAnne #Sisters #FWordOutLoud #LifetimeWithAnne #Soon #On #LifetimeAsia…” *Official Sweethearts™ on Instagram: “#AnneCurtis #AnneCurtisSmith #JasmineCurtis #JasmineCurtisSmith #JasAnne #Sisters #FWordOutLoud #LifetimeWithAnne #Soon #On #LifetimeAsia…” *Sheila Marie Vicente on Instagram: “I'm excited to watch @lifetimeasia wherein there will be a special appearance of @jascurtissmith with @annecurtissmith and #Bambike founder…” *Eloisa Morong on Instagram: “"@vidanes_cm: Gorgeous ❤️" @annecurtissmith @jascurtissmith Sister goals ������ #FWordOutLoud #LifetimeWithAnne” *Happy Monday from me and Ate ❤️☺️�� - Jasmine Curtis-Smith | Facebook *Always share your smile to everyone! ☺️��❤️ - Jasmine Curtis-Smith | Facebook *No Filter ❤️ - Jasmine Curtis-Smith | Facebook Penpen de Sarapen *mike in pen pen - YouTube *Princess SHOWBIZ DAY's AVP - YouTube *Candies Compilation Penpen De Sarapen 2001-2003 - YouTube See also * About RPN-9 | Facebook * GMA Kahpowsow PExchange:R U Ready 4 October's Insicured Showes? - Page 230 — PinoyExchange.com * An Teng - old abs | Facebook * 'Ang Makulay Na Daigdig Ni Nora' ~Drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * VILMA SANTOS VERY SPECIAL... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color ✨... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * SPIN-A-WIN Game show hosted by Jeanne... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * EAT BULAGA! - 1982 ✨ hosted by Vic... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Pepe Pimentel in Kuarta o kahon -... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Jerome Javier - Nora Aunor Behind The Camera of KBS 9 or... | Facebook * Naaalala niyo pa yung panahon ng RPN... - Jelanz del Fonso | Facebook * This one is an old ad for the now... - JeBi Tiong Dela Cruz | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Janeena Chan updated her cover photo. | Facebook * kuya lito's farewell party | Facebook * Untitled Album | Facebook * RPN | Facebook * RPN DTT Configuration | As of July 08, 2017 | Facebook * Old RPN-9 Sked in 1975 * Old RPN-9 Sked in 1987 * New Vision 9's March Primetime (1992) * Channel 9 'fights' back * New Vision 9 Sked (July 1994) * RPN: The Network (1994) * RPN-9 Sked (2008) * CS9 Schedule (2008-2009) * ETC on RPN-9 Schedule (2011) * RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014 * The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp * Value Vision goes every weekday mornings * Is RPN-9 doing anything at all? * Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup * RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs * Docu-musical for RPN-9's 54th anniversary * In celebration of 18 years of telenovela, RPN relaunched Kasamang Telenovela * RPN-9 progrramming empowers viewers * Alternative fare for 9TV * Superstar goes to High Vocal on Sunday * The first-ever fantasy series I'm a Princesa on August 25 on 9TV * 9TV launches a new kind of teleserye, "Fall in Love for You" * Get a double dose of Kids Weekend on 9TV this September * RPN 9 kicks off New Year Countdown with Kasama stars * RPN-9 REINFORCES NEW IMAGE WITH ITS 9 NEW SHOWS * RPN-9 launches 'Kasama, Break the Bank' * Re-branding: 9TV is now RPN Network